Strange and Beautiful
by cafffe
Summary: Kyle wouldn't wait forever for Kenny to confess about his crush. So what does he do   with the help of Karen   to show his love for Kyle? Sing a sing, of course. : Kenny/Kyle : lame summary!


Warning : _**lame story.**_

* * *

"I can't really afford anything for your gift, Kyle . . . and I know you're Jewish and all, but . . I thought that - ugh! This sucks!" Kenny groaned to himself, glaring at the dirty, cracked mirror in front of him, in which was crookedly hanging from his cramped bathroom. The blond mentally slapped himself. He had to get this right! God, how was he supposed to tell Kyle he liked him? Yeah, a big, fat crush on the redhead. Kenny sucked in a gust of air and continued to face the mirror. "Listen, Kyle . . I really, kind of like you, and . . No, that sucks!" Frowning to himself, the poor teen stepped back, leaning against the worn walls of the bathroom as he sank down to sit on the dusty floor.

"That's really cheesy."

Kenny looked up to see his younger sister, Karen, looking down at him from the bathroom doorway. "You'll never win him over like that," She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "What? Karen, how long have you been there?" Kenny asked, not even surprised that she was there. After all, there weren't many places you could go in the McCormick residence. The teen rested his head back against the wall, ocean-blue eyes surveying his younger sister. "I dunno, about ten minutes." Karen shrugged and took a seat beside her older brother. "In any case, doesn't look like you're getting too far with that confession." The thirteen-year old was speaking as if she were a match-maker.

Sighing, Kenny shook his head. "Nope." It was these moments that he was grateful for having Karen as a sister. At times, she was a total brat, but he found it nice to talk to her. She knew about the crush he had for Kyle. About the magazines he had in his messy room and so on. "Well, you better figure something out soon, Kenny. Kyle won't wait forever!" Karen said quickly, flicking the older male's nose. Kenny paused it thought, his sister had a point. Kyle wouldn't wait forever . . for all he knew, someone else could have been longing for Jewish teen. No, no. He had to be first. And he would make in a special moment. He'd win Kyle over. His plan was to confess on Christmas ( even though Kyle was Jewish ), at Stark's Pond. It was lame, and cheesy as Hell, but he wasn't sure what else to do.

Things were rushing too quickly. He had to meet Kyle soon. Had he not procrastinated with his word planning, he wouldn't be rushing to throw together an amount of sweet words. What if someone already announced their love for Kyle? What if he was already too late? What if it was Stan? God, he was starting to sound like Tweek. But Tweek already had a happy relationship! With Craig. But Kenny? Noo, he had to suffer the fear of rejection! A small hand waving in front of his face brought him from his thoughts. "Hey! C'mon, stop staring off into space. You've gotta get your plan together!" Karen huffed, climbing to her feet and slapping her older brother's head lightly. "Let's go!"

"What? Go where?" Kenny blinked up at the girl with a confused expression as he pulled himself up to stand. Where could they go? There were no stores open, and he didn't have to meet Kyle for a couple of hours. Karen shook her head with a soft, mocking laughter, reaching up to pat Kenny's thin shoulder. She brush an uneven lock of brown hair from her pale face as her hazel eyes locked into the blue eyes above her.

"We're gonna get you Kyle!"

* * *

There he was. Kyle Broflovski, of course. Kenny felt his heart flutter- and butterflies? '_God, I'm pathetic._' Kenny thought to himself, fixing the hair covering over his face. He spent at least ten minutes trying to fix his hair before he left his run-down home. Nine minute of being picky and too feminine. One minute to say 'fuck it' and put his hood back on. Now it was still bothering him. Practicing his act with Karen took much longer than he had originally expected

"Oh, hey, Ken." The Jewish boy greeted, standing away from the bench he was waiting at. "You wanted to meet up?" He tilted his head to the side slightly as he noticed the small brunette girl with a radio standing behind Kenny. "Hi, Karen." He smiled softly at the girl, curious of why she was holding the aforementioned item. Karen nodded at him and waved shyly, taking a few steps back to play the radio down in the snow and pressed one of the buttons. Music began playing.

The music started off with a short beat, then stopped, fading into complex notes from a piano. The melody was slow, very relaxing. By the point, Kyle was beyond confused. What was going on? His deep emerald eyes went back to Kenny, seeking after some type of answer, but all his friend showed him was a cough into his hand. Then, the blond parted his lips.

_"I've been watching your world from afar,_  
_I've been trying to be where you are,_  
_And I've been secretly falling apart._  
_Unseen."_

Kenny was singing, but this wasn't too astonishing. Kenny sang all the time at school, he had a nice voice. Kyle listened to the lyrics, curious of why he chose this song. He knew the song, and it's lyrics. He knew what it implied...

_"To me, you're strange and you're beautiful._  
_You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,_  
_you turn every head but you don't see me."_

Kyle was left speechless as Kenny continued with his beautiful voice. The blond was smiling softly, eyes becoming glassy. He wanted his crush to know what the lyrics meant. He wanted Kyle to know that he liked him. That he was a strange at times, but more that .. he was absolutely beautiful in Kenny's eyes. Perfect.

_"I'll put a spell on you._  
_You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you._  
_and when I wake you,_  
_I'll be the first thing you see . ._  
_And you'll realize that you love me."_

The singing teen slowly reached out to gently take Kyle's hand, urging him to step close; and he did. The awestruck male hesitated, but got closer to the blond, eyes strongly fixed onto the blue eyes in front of him, unable to bite back a sweet smile. Their hands gripped around each other, cold fingers intertwining.

_"Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first;_  
_sometimes, the first thing you want never comes._  
_And I know, the waiting is all you can do._  
_Sometimes . . ."_

"Kyle . ." Kenny placed his free hand on the others waist. Both of their faces were flushed with red, and it wasn't from the cold. Kyle's eyes glanced away for a moment, emerald hues soon looked up to see deep blue orbs staring into his eyes.

_"I'll put a spell on you._  
_You'll fall asleep,_  
_I'll put a spell on you,_  
_and when I wake you,_  
_I'll be the first thing you see;_  
_And you'll realize that you love me."_

With hesitance, Kenny pulled Kyle closer to him until they were in a hug of some sort. By now, the blond had a warm grasp around Kyle. Half of his mind was waiting to be coldly pushed away, but the rejection never came. Instead, Kyle wrapped his own arms around the figure holding him, face buried into the worn, orange parka the other was wearing. Kenny felt his shaken heart melt as he slowly sang, holding onto the one thing that mattered the most to him at that moment. Kyle.

_"I'll put a spell on you,_  
_You'll fall asleep 'cause I'll put a spell on you,_  
_And when I wake you,_  
_I'll be the first thing you see,_  
_And you'll realise that you love me, yeah..." _

* * *

I may re-write this later ~ C: Sorry if this doesn't make any sense, and the ending is kind of a cliff hanger. I apologize for any OOC-ness.

I rushed this as well . . sorry. ; n;

Merry Christmas, Violet!

South Park (c) Matt 'n Trey

Strange and Beautiful (c) Aqualung


End file.
